The Untold Adventures: To Boldly Go
by Vulcan Lily
Summary: sequel to my Impossible Untold Adventures, 1st crossover in series. 10th duplicate & Rose now have their new TARDIS, when a certain Starship's warp signature interferes with the TARDIS, not to mention they have to find the lost TimeLords of this univers
1. Chapter 1

**AAANNNND INTRO OF WHITENESS! hello my loyal audience...sorry about the slightly longish prequel to my crossover series...but anyway. Star Trek TOS. Yep. I'm a trekkie. And just for the record, you don't even really have to get star trek to read this. Just treat it like the Doctor just stumbled into some futuristic military/federation with a shiny ship. And for those of you who want to, look for my MAIN THEME that I forgot to put in the other one. **

**(all that hooplah about not owning a thing. I has it)**

**Vulcan Lily proudly presents...*clarinet fanfare of Star Trek theme* **

**The Further Untold Adventures: To Boldly Go...**

…...

"Wow, it's changed! Why is that?" Rose asked as she looked at the new interior of the TARDIS.

"The other me might have updated her. Or she updated herself. The way you saw her before wasn't how it looked originally. I actually used to have a bunch of old man furniture back in my 7th regeneration...what was I thinking?"

They explored the rest, acquainting themselves with what was going to be their new home.

"Doctor! We have a pool!" Rose called from down the hall.

"Hey! My wardrobe's empty! What the heck?"

"Since when do you say 'heck?'"

"I say lots of things, aren't you used to it! Anyway, it looks like we can grow a TARDIS, but not all the stuff that was on-board. We're gonna have to restock on stuff."

Rose had walked over to him. "Well, a new TARDIS, a new start! Right?"

He smiled. "Yeah. But I had this really long scarf from my 4th regeneration I didn't want to get rid of..." his eyes bugged suddenly. "I've just remembered something very important!"

"What?"

"When I found out about this universe...I found out about Gallifrey."

"What about it? Is like back in the other world? All gone?"

"Well yes...and no..Oh Rose, it's quite amazing really! During the final years of the Time War, a small group of renegade Time Lords, like myself, realized it was hopeless and so to preserve our race, they scattered throughout time and space."

"Oh but that's wonderful, Doctor! We're not alone!" Rose exclaimed.

"It's not that simple. They disguised themselves as humans, with their Time Lord essence sealed inside a pocket watch."

"Um, why would they ever do that?"

"Oh, I forgot, Martha was with me when I did that...us Time Lords do it to hide. Humans, perfect disguise. The only thing is they are completely human, in mind and body, with a complete life story and everything. They know nothing of being a Time Lord, and they can live out their entire human life ignoring the fob watch, because a perspective filter has been placed on it."

"You want to find them, don't you?" She crossed her arms and looked at him, smiling slightly. He grinned like a mad man.

"Of course!"

They would have continued talking, but were interrupted by a jolt. "Now there are only three things that would cause the TARDIS to jolt in that specific manner..." the Doctor mumbled, heading for the console room. Rose followed.

"Lets see, to far to in the future to thermonuclear sub-light speed engine failure from someone passing...to probable to be an Improbability Generator field...so it must be dilithium crystal powered warp travel!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

…...

"Why have we dropped out of warp, Mr. Sulu?" Captain James T. Kirk was slouching Kirkishly in his Captain's chair. The _USS Enterprise _ had been traveling at at warp factor 6, on its way to a newly discovered class M planet.

"I'm not sure, Captain. Something seems to be interfering..." Sulu fiddled with his controls to no avail.

"Captain, our sensors are picking up some sort of small object in our path. Despite its size, it is emitting large amounts of energy readings," Spock informed Kirk from the Science station.

"Put it on the viewer." Spock complied, but the bridge crew only caught a fleeting glimpse of a rectangular shapedisappearingfrom the screen.

"Where did it go? I wasn't the only one who saw that, right?" Kirk asked.

"Nyet, I saw eet too," confirmed Checkov.

"Captain!" a heavy Scottish accent came from a speaker on Kirk's chair, "what is goin' on out there? The warp cores are actin' up like you wouldn't believe."

"We don't know either, Scotty. Can you keep everything under control?"

"I dun-know, maybe." After Scotty had finished speaking, a strange sound filled the bridge.

"What is that?" Sulu wondered aloud. The rest of the crew couldn't answer; they were to transfixed watching a blue box appear out of thin air. When it finished appearing, the sound stopped.

"Fascinating," stated Spock, "an Earth Police Box."

"Security team to the bridge please," Kirk told his com. He then took out his phaser, which the rest of the crew quickly mimicked. There was the hiss of the turbolift doors opening, and several security team members took their positions around the door. The door opened a crack, and "come on, we're on a ship. Let's see who's on-board!" was heard from inside.

The door swung inward to reveal what appeared to be a not-quite-middle-aged Earth man wearing a brown pinstriped suit, a trench coat, 20th century sneakers, and a ridiculous hairdo. The man sighed when he saw the phasers.

"Well, THIS certainly brings back memories."

…...

**yep. Short. I know. DEAL WITH IT. This was mainly just to get the whole crossover ball rolling. Any suggestions on what shenanigans they should get into? **

**BOOP! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohhhhhh I'm sooooo sorry audience...I've been through hell and back these past few weeks. My computer has been acting up, so I couldn't get into open office to work on it, and then Fanfiction did that stupid thing with logging in and for some reason, my computer REFUSED to show me those funky letters, so I couldn't log in...and then my stupid appendix burst and I almost died and was in the hospital for two weeks...and yeah I know this is short but I had to give you SOMETHING... **

…**...**

The Doctor was grumbling. He was in the brig of the ship, which he _still _had yet to learn the name of. Unfortunately, Rose was being held in a different cell. And quite naturally, he was fretting.

…...

Rose was actually quite fine. She was currently in Medical, to be scanned over. Besides the two guards that had to accompany her, she was enjoying herself. The head nurse was in front of her, wearing a light blue medical uniform with her pale blond hair thrown up in a complicated updo, waving a scanny thing over Rose.

"So what are you scanning me with?" she asked. The nurse glanced up briefly, showing slight surprise.

"It's a medical tricorder, of course," she replied, "And what's your name?" she asked when she was done.

"Rose."

"Rose who?" Rose's mouth twitched slightly. She thought about saying 'it's just Rose,' but decided against it.

"Rose Tyler. Who are you?" The nurse jotted something down on what looked like a blocky futuristic iPad before responding.

"You can just call me Nurse Chapel for now, Rose. Oh, here's Dr. McCoy. He'll take over from here." Nurse Chapel handed the PADD to McCoy as he entered and she exited. He skimmed over it.

"So Miss Tyler, you're not human and pregnant. What alien are you, if you don't mind me asking?" his voice had the faintest American south drawl.

"Um...it's complicated. I was born human...oh whatever I'm a Time Lord."

"Time Lord? Is that a status?"

"No...maybe you know them as...what are they called again? Gallifreyans? Yeah, that's it." It was McCoy's turn to look blank.

"Uh...right. Well, I'll have security take you back, and you can expect to see the Captain later."

…...

"Gallifreyan? I've never heard of them." Kirk was with Spock and McCoy outside of the Sick Bay. The girl had been taken back, and McCoy was now expecting the man.

"Well she wasn't making it up, the tricorder showed that she's got two hearts. Not to mention a bunch of germs not seen since the 21st century," McCoy replied, arms crossed. Spock looked thoughtful.

"I'll check the ship's computer, but I recall some stories in some ancient Vulcan texts about 'Ancient Ones' that guarded time. She also 'Time Lord,' correct?" McCoy nodded. With this, Spock excused himself.

As Spock left, two security officers arrived with a very aggravated looking prisoner. McCoy glanced at Kirk.

"Ya wanna just question him now?"

"Might as well. Be nice to him though Bones, we don't know exactly what he is." McCoy rolled his eyes, and followed the security officers in.

The man was sitting on the bed, watching the orange triangles on the monitor screen that monitored heart rate, blood pressure, etc., spazz out to his alien anatomy with amusement. McCoy started to scan, while Kirk started to question.

"So who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" The Doctor tried not to smile.

"Just the Doctor."

Kirk wasn't deterred from his questioning. "What are you? And what are you doing on this ship?"

"I'm a Time Lord, and I'm here quite by accident. Your dilithium warp drive was interfering with my ship. What's the name of this ship anyway?"

"What are you doing on this ship?" Kirk asked, ignoring his question.

"Believe me when I say it wasn't on purpose! My ship has a mind of its own. I don't mean you or your crew any harm."

"Spock to Sick Bay," the wall chirped at them. Kirk pressed a button. "Kirk here. What is it, Spock?"

"It seems I may have some answers regarding the aliens in Sick Bay, if you care to know," Spock replied in his usual tone of voice.

"Well come over Spock, and tell us what you've found," Kirk looked at the security officers, "watch him," he instructed, motioning to the Doctor. He and Bones left Sick Bay to wait for Spock to arrive.

…...

…...

**So I've decided...no flames please...to take a short break on this story arch, cuz I saw the midnight premier of Avengers and I'm DIEING to wright a fic about Hawkeye and Black Widow...you guys understand, right? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaaack audience, of apparently 2. c'mon, 2 reviews? My avengers fic spoiled me, I got 127 and counting. But I just had a stroke of inspiration for this story right after I finished posting the final chapter of my avengers story.**

**NO ONE ON FANFICTION OWNS ANYTHING**

…**... **

"So what have you found, Spock?" Kirk asked.

"It seems, Captain, that in various myths and ancient histories of numerous alien texts, including Vulcan, there is a mention of a Great War between the mightiest races."

"Are you saying this ding-dong is from one of those races?" drawled McCoy, not sounding like he believed a word.

"Allow me to finish, Dr. McCoy. Look at these drawings from an ancient culture that is extinct," Spock held out a PADD to McCoy and Kirk.

"It looks like a strange robot or probe fighting a man, and they appear randomly everywhere." Kirk said after looking.

"I have found no name for the robotic race, but every culture seemed to fear them, calling them things like "emotionless" or "exterminators." The other race is looked upon more fondly, called things like "wise ones" or "the ancients." There is also something else that reappears. The name of this war."

"What could be so important about a war's name?" asked McCoy.

"Take World Wars one, two, and three. The name infers that the whole world was involved."

"What was the name, Spock?" Kirk was getting just a tad impatient.

"It was called the Time War, again and again."

"Time War?" Kirk crossed his arms, "are you suggesting Spock..." he couldn't finish the sentence.

"The war was fought through all of Time. These races had the ability to travel through Time."

"Time travel...wow." McCoy whistled, "that would explain all of those germs from the 21st century..."

"I also found one very ancient Vulcan text, from hundreds of years before we purged emotion. It was similar to an Earthen ballad or epic poem. It was titled 'Oncoming Storm, How the Time War was Won.'"

"Care to elaborate, Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked.

"There was one of these ancient beings, and the robotic race called him the 'Oncoming Storm.' He was unlike others of his race because he hated the war and hadn't wanted it to begin with. He had a handful of followers, but they were all made to fight in the war. The robotic army seemed to have destroyed a colony of the others, and the poem reads that 'hundreds of young Lords died, and one Lady, daughter of the Storm.'"

"Children were killed?" guessed Kirk. Spock nodded grimly. "Including his daughter?" Spock nodded again.

"The poem goes on to describe how Vulcan was affected by the war, because apparently the entire universe was involved somehow. After that, it mentions that 'the peaceful Lord became violent, and his enemies learned fear, for a Storm would come and claim scores.' And then this 'Lord' was in the heat of battle with the rest of his race, when it says he found an opportunity to end the war and the robotic race." Spock paused.

"Well, what happened?" Kirk and McCoy asked.

"But he had a choice, wait for the war to go on and wait for one race to emerge victorious...or use the opportunity...which would kill the entire robotic race...but it would also kill all of his own race...this is where Vulcans get their saying 'the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few,' for the rest of the universe suffered while the two races fought."

"So he killed both races?" Kirk concluded, "to save everyone else?"

"It seems so captain. He died with the rest, but a few still survived."

"Let's go see what he knows about it..." All three went back to Sick Bay, where the Doctor was waiting.

"You say you are a Time Lord, is that the same race that fought in the Time War?" asked Spock. The Doctor's face turned dark with remembrance.

"Lots of races fought in the Time War, Vulcan. But if you must know, it was mainly between the Daleks and the Time Lords."

Spock turned to Kirk. "Captain, if he is truthful, we have no reason to fear him. His kind promoted peace and order."

"Finally! Now release my wife please?"

"Ahh yes, of course. I'm terribly sorry...Doctor. I must ask, do many of your kind have such names?" inquired Kirk. The Doctor quirked a brow at him, imitating Spock.

"It doesn't matter, I don't even know how many of us are left...I'm trying to find them, you see, I'm new to this universe, I was born in an alternate one where I was a clone of the Last Time Lord in existence..." McCoy was staring at the Doctor strangely, when the intercom beeped.

"Bridge to Keptain Kork! Bridge to Keptain Kork!" Checkov's voice rang.

"Kirk here. What's the problem Checkov?" It was Sulu's voice that replied.

"Sir, it's Trelane."

…...

**Cliffhangers...heh heh heh...review please?** **sorry bout all the long backstoryness. I just needed to explain why this universe dosen't have it's own Doctor**


End file.
